Slushy
by AlphaWriter1
Summary: "I picked it up for you when I was buying dip.It's grape-I know that's your favorite because the last time I tossed a grape one in your face,you licked your lips before you cleaned yourself off."It all started with a grape slushy-whether it be the one she drank or the one she was covered in,we'll never know.But it all started with a slushy,and it ends just about the same way.


**Slushy  
A Glee One Shot  
Puckleberry **

It had all begun with a grape slushy. The biggest mistake of his entire life, yet, also the best thing he ever did. Some people could debate that it had begun with the _first _slushy he ever tossed her way, but he wanted to believe that it was the one slushy he _hadn't _thrown on her, covering her with the dark purple, icy cold slush that filled the large cup to the brim. Instead, he wanted to say that it had been that particular slushy that had changed the course of his life so quickly, making everything around him start to fade until all he could think about was how damn attractive she was, especially in all of those short little skirts that she always wore. That made him forget that he'd somehow gotten to lay all three of the hottest girls in McKinley, because all he could focus on was that gorgeous girl who was full of talent. The beautiful girl who would finally fullfill his mother's wishes in his girlfriend. The girl he...loved.

Noah Puckerman would admit to anybody that it had been a big mistake to let Rachel Berry go but he would argue that the mistake had been dating her in the first place. After all, he'd been able to open up with her, something he couldn't even do with his best friend, Finn Hudson. He was always on board for whatever she'd wanted. He'd been game for dating her all over again when she'd requested some help for her silly music video, and he'd even removed the Glist from her locker in order to protect her from seeing what cruel things people had written about her. And then there were the looks he gave her. Yes, Rachel Berry would always mean something Noah Puckerman, just as he would always feel something for her.

She'd admitted it to him. That she felt something for him as well. She'd called it cliche, saying their relationship would only be ironic, but she'd still said she was turned on by his bad boy image. And she'd referred to his arms as lovely, a word no female-or male-had ever even thought about when it came to his biceps. And it was true that when she began to complain during their Glee rehearsals, he was tempted to use his match to set himself on fire, but as soon as she began to sing, he couldn't think about anything else but all the talent the bitch was full of.

And they did happen to be a pair of two good looking Jews. Sure, that only added to their cliche-d relationship of the good girl and the bad boy, but it also made it seem natural to Puck that they would be together. Two Jewish teenagers in a school full of mostly Christians and Catholics? Yeah, it only made sense that one day they would end up dating. That they would end up together forever in a town as small as Lima.

And Rachel was special. She was the only person in the entire school allowed to call him Noah, after all. She could calm him down from an angermanagement fit with only one gentle touch. He gave her rides when she needed one and they had their angsty looks with one another.

And his favorite would always be her excited little sure when he'd asked her if she wanted to make out when they'd first gotten together.

* * *

She was forced to go through her high school years alone. She had no friends-none that were truly her friends, and really cared for her, at least. She didn't have a boyfriend who loved her and cared for her. Except for that short week when she'd dated him...but that had ended almost as suddenly as it had begun. And then she'd been alone again, with a slight shadow of sorts to protect her. Still, she had no friends and nobody to talk to. Until she'd met the pale star of their rival glee club and the senior had transfered schools to be with her. But even that relationship, which she'd thought would have been perfect and lasted forever, ended in nothing short of a disaster, when he and his real teammates attacked her. They'd even used the one thing that had been sure to hurt her and scar her the most-eggs. All those unborn baby chicks, dead at her expense.

Rachel Berry had been shocked that the first person to defend her had been Noah Puckerman, her ex-boyfriend. He may not have been her first kiss, but he was the first one that she really wanted to count. He was, after all, the only boy who had never hurt her. Still, they had broken up, despite the mutualality of the entire thing. It hadn't hurt her, not really-at least, not until he'd told her they'd never been friends to begin with. But, now, with his anger at Jesse St. James for what he'd done to her, she realized that maybe, just maybe, they had become friends since their break-up. Why else would he tell their Glee club director that violence _was _the answer when it came to the question of the best way to mess up that Jesse kid's face.

As shocked at Rachel had been that Noah had decided to jump to her defense, with the help of every male in the Glee club-even crippled Artie Abrams and the lady-like Kurt Hummel-she had been shocked when one boy had not decided to help her cause, instead siding with their director who had never really cared about Rachel. Finn Hudson remaiend seated, staring directly ahead with a cold, hardened stare fixed on the wall across the room from him. That broke Rachel's heart almost as much as the egg yolk dripping from her hair.

She'd been bullied countless times before. Cruel cyber bashings on her video uploads with her singing were a typical part of her day. Being shoved in the hallway or walked into as if she wasn't there happened between every class, typically more than once per switch. She was used to slushy facials by now and had learned what not to wear to school in order to protect her wardrobe from the attacks. But this attack had been different.

Because it hadn't been due to her clothing style or her attitude. It had been because of something more personal. It was out of fear because of her talent, not hatred in spite of it. This was all due to her talent and Vocal Adrenaline's terror that Rachel's voice could lead New Directions to defeating them.

And that stung, because it showed Jesse had never really loved her. He'd only been using her to try and break her.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Noah Puckerman asked her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he joined her in the auditorium, sitting on the edge of the stage after their FUNK number. Sure, Jesse's team couldn't master one, but that wouldn't matter when it came to Regionals. Unless FUNK was a requirement, Rachel knew for a fact that New Directions was screwed. They all knew it, actually. All the students at McKinley and Carmel High knew that New Directions was a joke compared to Vocal Adrenaline's lovely male lead and strong dancing abilities. New Directions had Rachel's voice, and two strong dancers. It wasn't going to be enough to beat the champions, and that made Rachel burn. She wanted to destroy Vocal Adrenaline. Because they'd done this to her. That was the same reason Puck wanted them to be destroyed as well.

"None of it matters. All our rehearshals? The silly assignments? None of it really matters, because we simply aren't prepared to beat them," She whispered, staring blankly ahead at the wall.

Puck sighed. He'd never seen Rachel like this. She was supposed to be a star-_their _star. _His _star. His own hot little Jewish American princess who could one day become a big star-and would one day. It wasn't her dream. It was her destiny. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her. He wasn't Finn after all, with his way of knowing just what to say and when. Puck wasn't good with these sweet moments. Rachel knew that, of course, and he knew that she knew it. But that didn't mean he had to accept it as the fact.

"We're going to lose, because they pick their songs immediately after Sectionals." Rachel shook her head. "They only work on those three songs. And they center around Jesse, who happens to be their star." She glared, clenching her tiny fists as she spoke of her ex boyfriend. "Mr. Shue's a great director, don't get me wrong! But he doesn't understand what it takes to win. He needs a solid set list at all times. And it should be songs we're incredible at. Journey? We sound good, but we don't relate, not really," She shook her head. Puck knew what she was dying to say, but he understood that she wouldn't say it, because she refused to sound like the spoiled brat who believed they couldn't win if she wasn't the star of the show.

He hated seeing her like this. Hating knowing that it was caused by another boy. He despised knowing that if he hadn't made the stupid mistake of ending things with her-with allowing her to end things, really-she never would have met that jerk. She never would have been attacked. She never would have had her heart broken on so many levels in so many ways. And they could be together right now, enjoying their relationship.

Instead, he was sitting besides her as she cried, trying to get over the loss that was sure to come their way. After all, if Rachel wasn't confident when it came to her voice, all hope was lost. He took it as his responsibility to make her see sense.

"And we need you to have an entire solo to yourself," Puck said. "Just like at Sectionals. Then, a duet between you and...well, whoever sounds the best with you," He shrugged. "And after that, a large group number with you as the main feature. Because you just so happen to be _our _star," He told her. She smiled a little as she tilted her head upwards.

* * *

Rachel Berry found out that she was rarely alone, after her conversation with Noah.

He walked her to class, carrying her books for her. He'd stop at her locker between classes and sometimes he sat with her at lunch, if one of the other Gleeks hadn't asked her to first. In practice, he sat besides her and he always offered her a ride. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head, warning her that this was all happening just because he didn't want anything else to happen to her, because he wanted to win just as much as she did.

Yet, even that nagging voice shut up when the news spread around the school that Noah Puckerman had broken up with Quinn Fabray. He'd left her, because his heart was somewhere else. He'd found somebody new. He was no longer in love with her and he was slowly moving on from the blonde haired beauty who was so terribly ugly on the inside. And all of those things? Were things that he'd said directly to her during the break up. After the break-up had happened, Rachel found that Noah actually never left her side. He was there at all times, and whenever she got a text or a phone call-or any type of message, really-he was the first one to look at it, checking to see who it was before allowing her to read it.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asked him one day, when he sat in the library, his eyes darting around the room as she sat across from him.

"Why am I doing _what _exactly?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows as he stared at her. She had that determined smile on her face that had gotten her solo after solo. That had made her the captain of the glee club. That had made her special. That smile matched the bright look in her eyes that made you want to give her whatever she wanted in life, solely out of fear of what she'd do to you when she was older and successful, being that star that you stared at and longed for a date with, wishing that you'd been nicer to her in school.

"Following me...doing things for me...giving me rides...I don't know how to describe it, but you're just doing it and I don't know why! And no matter how hard I try to figure out the reason, I can't do it and it's driving me crazy." She exclaimed.

"We're friends," He shrugged. "I was under the assumption that friends were there for one another in times of need," He shrugged at her and her worked up expression faded slowly into one of realization as she studied him.

"Me and you? We're friends?" She asked, sounding dumbstruck. He grinned and nodded. "Like, actual friends?" She asked.

"Yes, actual friends," He laughed.

* * *

Calling her a _friend _had killed him. Not because it was a lie, but because he longed for them to actually be _more than _friends. It was such a middle school way of putting things that it sickened him. Middle schoolers in relationship were sweet and loving-and they thought of everything as love. But Puck had never been like that. Except for right now, with this beautiful girl as he sat in his truck with her, outside of her house. He was pretty sure he loved her.

"Well, I guess I'm going to go in now...thanks for the ride, Noah," She smiled as she brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, away from her face. He smiled as he locked eyes with her. She was just so beautiful. It wasn't in the classic way like Quinn. It wasn't in the childish way like Brittany. It wasn't in the exotic way like Santana. It was in a natural way. She'd been born beautiful, with dark, flowing brown hair that fell in a cascade of waves to her shoulders, with short little bangs that ended just above her thick, dark eyelashes that covered liquid chocolate colored eyes. Her nose was long and rather wide, but that added to her Jewish roots. She was gorgeous, at least to him.

"That's what friends do," He shrugged off the gratitude, their eyes still locked. She made no motion to leave. Slowly, very slowly, he began to lean in closer to her, his hand reaching out to rest on her shoulder. As soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder, the spell was broken-at least, on her part.

"I've got to go!" She blurted, jumping up and practically falling out of the car as she hurried towards her house, not looking back at him.

He sighed, slamming his hands against the dash board and swore.

"I mess everything up, don't I? God, she's going to think I'm just trying to...I don't know...bang her or something! Shit, I ruin everything!" He shouted as he pulled his car out of the driveway and sped away.

He didn't know what to do or where to go. Like Rachel, he had no other friends. Not after the baby gate scandal. Or god, that was probably another reason Rachel didn't want to be with him! He was having a freaking kid with Quinn Fabray! He shook that thought off. He drove home, knowing that his mother would be there for him. He could talk to her. And she wouldn't judge him. She'd just listen. And that happened to be just what he needed.

He shook his head as his phone beeped. Without thinking, he grabbed it and answered, just as he pulled into his driveway.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey, Noah?" It was Rachel.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I just ran off like that..."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. I just jumped to assumptions and ran away."

"It's alright, Berry."

"It really isn't. I mean, I kind of assumed you were going to kiss me and I got scared and ran, but then I realized..."

"Realized what?"

"That a guy like you would never kiss a girl like me."

"What's that mean?"

"You dumped Quinn Fabray for some girl you like. And that girl isn't me, clearly, because I'm not better than her. So why would you try and kiss me?"

"Are you stupid, Berry?"

"What's that mean?"

"Forget it-listen, I've got to go, my mom's waiting for me for dinner."

"Oh, alright..."

"Berry, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"I don't need a ride, tomorrow,"

"Okay-I'll meet you at your locker before first period, okay?"

"Alright..."

"Berry?"

"Yes?"

"We're still friends."

"Okay!"

"So we're good here?"

"We're okay..."

"What's it gonna take to be good again?"

"You'll have to figure something out."

"Oh, believe me, I'll figure something out."

"I don't have years."

"We'll be _great _by tomorrow."

"Okay frosted flakes."

"Bitch!"

"Moron."

"Hey, Berry?"

"Yeah?"

"I really gotta go."

"Okay."

"And I'd hate to remember you calling me names when I was gone..."

"You're not a moron."

"And you're not a bitch."

"Goodbye, Noah."

"Night, my hot little Jewish American Princess."

* * *

Rachel Berry turned around as she closed her locker and jumped back, holding her hands up to shield her face. And then she began to worry about her hair. It had been perfectly blow dryed and straightened that morning before being pulled back into a bright yellow head band. A bright yellow headband that brightened up her outfit for that day. She hadn't had to worry about her clothes being ruined for a while, so she'd worn a short little navy blue skirt with white trim and small little slits all around it. She wore it with a white, fitted polo shirt with gold accents and white knee socks with bright yellow flats. Now, it was all going to be ruined because of that damn slushy Noah Puckerman was about to throw in her face.

"Calm down," He laughed, a broad smile taking over his face. She frowned, slowly lowering her hands, yet crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him. How dare he do this to her? Act like they were friends only to turn around and embarrass her in front of everybody? Or was this revenge for her blocking his kiss? Either way, it was childish and rude. And now he was laughing at her, telling her to calm down when he was threatening her with cold, icy slush! "I'm not going to throw it at you, Berry," He continued to laugh.

"So you're going to throw it at somebody else in Glee? You might as well throw it at me. All the usual victims hurried off to class as soon as they saw you with that drink," She said coldly, shaking her head at him in disgust. He frowned as he looked at her, his broad grin fading away. Rachel smirked. Clearly his plan was being ruined and his confidence was shattering.

"Berry, this slushy is _not _for throwing," He informed her, studying her face. As her proud smirk faded, his broad grin came back. That beautiful smile that always managed to turn her head and make her heart pound. Even right now.

"Then what's it for? I know you football losers don't drink them," She asked.

"Berry, are you stupid?" He asked, repeating their conversation from the night before.

"What the hell does that mean?" She snapped at him. He laughed. She was so cute when she was angry. She was like a spoiled brat from a movie. She even stamped her foot when she shouted her next line. "TELL ME!"

"This slushy does not get thrown at people," He explained calmly. "This is a very special slushy which happens to be very rare. This slushy is meant to be consumed. And the consumer is supposed to drink it," He told her. "I understand that it might be a foreign concept for you, but that is what slushies were originally made for, you see," He told her with a grin.

"Oh, will you shut up? I know what a slushy is for, alright? I also know why they are called a slushy. I also know exactly what one feels like when some asshole throws it in your face, alright?" She said. She sounded so sad that it hurt him a little. "And I would think that you'd stop throwing them, now that you understand the humilation that comes with getting one thrown at you," She said, her confidence fading as her voice faltered. "Yet here you are, right in front of me, acting as if we aren't even friends," She swallowed.

"Will you please just listen to me? This slushy is _not _for me to throw in your face, alright? I'm going to be giving this slushy to somebody who's very important to me. She happens to be my best friend." He explained to her, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly. "This slushy is meant for the star of McKinley who really doesn't belong in Lima, because she's too good for this place. Yet she's stuck here with all of us Lima Losers until we get out of this hell hole. But only a few of us will mange it, of course," He went on to say. "This slushy is for the star of the Glee club, who Jesse St. James had to try and break, because all of Vocal Adrenaline is afraid of her," Puck smiled at her.

"It's for me?" She wondered, a small smile working its way across her face and her tears starting to dry up as she adjusted her hair and checked to make sure that none of her make-up was running. Puck nodded as he reached out and handed her the drink. She gingerly accepted it, but she didn't take a sip. She stared at him, tilting her head to the side a little bit. He stared back at her, smiling brightly. She bit her bottom lip as her smile began to spread. She wasn't going to give in to his pleas for forgiveness that easily.

"It's for you, Berry," He sighed, shaking his head. Why wouldn't she just drink it? "And I thought we covered that we both understood that smoothies were meant for drinking..."He trailed off, a teasing smile on his face that she matched when she looked up at him, their eyes locking together. And he so wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want to push things.

"Look, it's the little Jewish morons-Puckerman and Yentil," David Karofsky announced as he made his way down the hall, towards them. "And, look, how cute! They're even dating now! What's the matter, Puckerman? You that desperate you need a hobbit?" He called.

"Rachel, I'm taking that slushy back," Puck glared at his teammate as he took the slushy from her hands and tossed it, right into David's face.

"What the hell, Puckerman? What was that for?" He snapped, the cold, icy mess covering his uniform and his face, water droplets dripping from his hair. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Well, Karofsky, you see...I'm sick and tired of you thinking you're better than everybody, because you aren't, alright?" He glared at him."And every single day you walk down this hallway tossing slushies left and right at people who you think are below you, and I was showing you exactly what it's like to get that right in the face. Because you know what? You're the biggest Lima Loser there is," Puck growled.

"You're abondoning your team for this bitch?" Karofsky asked. "She's nothing special, you know? Just because she can sing and dance doesn't mean she's ever going to make it somewhere. She's gonna be stuck in Lima, same as us. She'll probably end up with some kid before she graduates and she'll be one of those cougar-mothers you like so much. Oh, is that why you like her? Because you're trying to prepare the slut for-"But he never got to finish. Puck was at his throat in an instant, pinning him to the lockers with an arm tightly covering his neck.

"_Never _call a girl a bitch, alright? That's number one. Secondly, _never _call Rachel a slut-ever, okay?" He said, his voice a low, slow and steady sound that scared even Rachel. "Don't say she's nothing special, because she is. She's a star because she's got talent and you have...well, you've got brawns-and she has beauty and brains and talent. I bet you're just upset she doesn't fawn over you like other girls do. And never say she'll end up like a cougar or with a kid, because she won't! She's nothing like any of the other girls in this school. So, I'm going to let you go and you'll apologize to Rachel, understand?" He asked. David nodded.

Puck released him slowly and David muttered an apology. Puck glared at him and took a step towards him. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I didn't mean any of it. I'm just an asshole!" Karofsky blurted out before racing off. Rachel stood there, frozen from shock as Puck shook his head, an amused grin on his face as he walked closer to Rachel, approaching the stunned girl.

"Well, it's not exactly the great big apology I was hoping he'd give you...and you were a little too stunned to respond, but I guess I'll let it go. Although, he owes me a slushy now, because I wasted that one on him," Puck sighed.

"I thought it wasn't for throwing?" Rachel teased.

"It was worth it on him," Puck shrugged.

"What flavor was it?" She asked.

"Puckleberry,"


End file.
